Girl Blade Breakers
by animefanatic13
Summary: A new compitition starts up, but the Blade Breakers need four more bladers.Humm 4 girls 4 guys?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try so don 't flame me. Please

Chapter 1

The Beginning

The sun was shining, the birds singing. So why was one boy feeling so cold? Who knows?

" Hey Kai, What are you doing."

" Hey Rey."

" Sometimes he's so emotionless. It's unnerving." Rey thought to himself.

In my story I'm not sure where it's taken place. Or which tournament they won.

So bear with me. " Where's the others?" Kai questioned.

" Hilary made them get suits for the party."

" Remind me why we have to go?"

Rey sighed. " Mr. Dickinson told us to come. Big news or something."

"Oh."

"What do you think it is?"

" Who knows."

Again Rey sighed. All of them wondered why Kai was like this but know won was sure.

" So should we get ready for this thing?" Rey suggested.

"Sure."

Fast forward to the party.

" Welcome all this evening, and thank you for attending. You all are no doubtless wondering why you are here."

" No duh we are." Tyson mumbled tugging at his tie.

" So here's the "Big News" if you will."

A new tournament is coming up..…"

Cheering went up. All pass teams were there. (I don't happen to know them all so please help me.)

" But," (By the way this is Mr. D. talking.), " But, there must be teams of eight."

Me: Tell me if I should continue. Review please. Sorry it's short.

Clicky clicky

………


	2. Ember's Flames

The Last Chapter sucked. Flame me for it if you wish. Any way, moving on. This Chapter is going to be better, and longer. Review or leave.

Chapter 2

Embers Flames

" But, they must be teams of eight, and…."

" No Problem Mr. D. (I'm referring to him as Mr. D. from know on.) All we have to do is team up with the All Stars or something."

" Tyson stop interrupting me." He them took some calming breaths saying woosaw. (See Bad Boys 2)

" Four of the team members must be girls. And Four members must be boys. Now enjoy the party."

The room was silent.

" WHAT!"

Until Tyson started yelling that is.

" Bu.. But Mr. D. we don't know four girl bladers. Maybe three, but they have teams!"

" Don't worry Tyson. I already have four girls for your team. I know them all from when they were younger."

" So… Are they hot?"

" Max, how could you!" This was Emily from the All Stars who had a big crush on him. He doesn't like her.

" What it's a simple question."

" Look for yourselves. The girls are here. I flew them here for the announcement."

" Where are they from?" Asked Kai as they were led to a group of girls.

" All four girls are from the same hometown in America. They're childhood friends."

One of the girls noticed them coming. She motioned for the others attention.

" OH! Who are they?" A girl with short blonde hair and red streaks in it.

A girl with jet black hair and green tips answered, " I bet it's the Blade Breakers."

That's when the boys and Mr. D arrived.

" Hello girls. How are you?" Mr. D. asked politely.

" Very good Mr. D. Thank you for inviting us and for being so hospitable." This was the Girl with black and green hair.

" Please Dezarae, don't be so polite. I wish the boys were as kind as you. Oh well. Anyway you're free to talk as you wish."

" Thank you Mr. D. But still I was taught it rude to speak any other way with adults."

' God how nice can one girl be.' This was on all the males' minds.

" Oh how rude of me!" Impossible, " I neither introduced myself or my friends."

" I'm Dezarae Avalos. ( Dez-A-Ray)"

She shook hands with all the boys, blushing when Ray kissed her hand. She did notice that the other boys were angered by this small action.

" These are my friends and team mates. Janelle Kanbara. (Yes I know you'll love me for that(Jen-Al))

Megan Minamoto( Don't kill her Janelle. I was just playing.) And finally Emily Lackey."

Descriptions

Name: Dezarae

Age: 16

Eyes: A pure Emerald Green

Hair: Jet black with green stripes. Curly. Always down excepept when training.

Skin: Brownish natural tan

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Clothes: Emerald Green silk dress shirt. Pretty black skirt. Black steel toed boots.

Hobbies: anime, reading, guitar, and swordsman ship. That's right she can kick but.

Name: Janelle

Age: 16

Eyes: Beautiful sun set orange flecked with red.

Hair: Blonde with red high lights. In pretty bun.

Skin: milky white

Ethnicity: American?

Clothes: Red strapless shirt, with black pants, and boots.

Hobbies: Same as Dez except base guitar.

Name: Megan

Age: 16

Eyes: Smoky Grey

Hair: Black with a sliver stripe. In a braid

Skin: pale white

Ethnicity: American

Clothes: Pretty silky storm gray dress

Hobbies: Same as others except plays with boots keyboard.

Name: Emily

Age: 16

Eyes: Deep Ocean Blue

Hair: Brunette with most of it covered by blue high lights, always in ponytail

Skin: Tanner than the others, but still whitish

Ethnicity: American

Clothes: Sapphire blue dress to her ankles.

Hobbies: Same as others except she plays drums

" That said and done these are the blade breakers. Tyson, Rey, Max, Kenny, and Kai."

"You look really familiar." Max said quietly thinking on it. He had directed this to Megan.

" No duh. I'd think so after all we were friends."

"What!" Max was alarmed.

" When"

" Giggling. In New York a while back. More giggling."

Suddenly, " Oh! Megan!"

" Giggle. About time. Giggle."

" Well now that your introduced I'll leave you be. Practice tomorrow."

With that Mr. D. left.

" So. What should we do?" asked Max Innocently.

Janelle and Dezarae got evil glints in their eyes. " If we're to be team mates.." Started Dezarae, " We should get to know each Other." And together they said, " Truth or Dare!"

Ok! Another chappy done. Review. Also ignore the whole Megan and Max thing.

Clicky Clicky!


	3. Dancing

THANK YOU! I love the six people who have reviewed me, so far. I'm having issues with the Internet right now, but I've read eight reviews. Two from my dearest friend Kyo Madden. Any way I love you and here are some answers. ! Yes Kai will have a girlfriend. The pairings will probably be Ray and me (Dezarae),

Tyson and Emily, Max and Megan, and Kai and Janelle. If you want to send me an OC or whatever they're called go ahead, but send me a guy/ girl blader to go with them. Everyone gets a person in my story! To the new chappy!

I need a disclaimer soooooooo

Kai and Ray: Dezarae a.k.a. AnimeFanatic13 does not own anyone in this story, but Dezare.

Chapter 3

Dancing

" Truth or Dare!" Tyson was horrified by the thought. Then a slow song started.

" Yes, but first I want to dance. Will someone be my partner? Please?" Dez then started using puppy dog eyes on the boys. Each boy melted. " I'll do it." An emotionless voice answered. Dezarae turned to him. Shock filled her and everyone else, for it was Kai who had said he would. " Kai? Th. Thank you." Dez stammered, then smiled. "Wait a second! I want to dance with Dez!" Everyone was surprised that calm kind Ray had been the one to say this. "Um…OK…. I'll dance with one of you and the other will dance with Janelle." Dez was a little confused why Ray asked to dance after Kai agreed. "I'lldancewithDez." Ray rushed out in one breath. Everyone stared, but got over it when Dez said " Ok…Kai, please dance with Janelle." Kai walked over to Janelle with a little smile on his face. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Janelle blushed and giggled. "Sure." Was all the answer he needed. In a flash Janelle was swept on to the dance floor. Ray then did the same for Dez, who also blushed. Both couples danced to everything. Finally when they were into much pain they left for Dezi's house for truth or dare! Bum bum bummmmm! Lightning crash! (I know Kai was ooc, but I don't care. Yes Janelle there will be fluffiness. Is then trampled by very happy best friend. Have to do homework now, so I'll put truth or dare next chappy.)

Clicky clicky  Sorry it's short! Please forgive me and Review. Pout Pout.


	4. Truth or Dare!

O.K.!

I promised Janelle a.k.a. Kyo Madden I'd let her kiss Kai sooooooo, here you go Kyo! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 4

Truth or Dare! Bum bum bummmmm!

So every one was sitting in Dez's living room waiting for the game to start.

" O.k. everyone, is it alright if I ask first?" Everyone nodded.

" Alright! Sooooooooo. Janelle I dare you to say who you think is the hottest bladebreaker, and kiss him!"

Janelle's eyes went huge! " Ohhhh Dez, you just wait until I get you!" she hissed!

"Answer the dare and then kiss him!" I countered hiding behind the closest person. Ray!

" Grrrr! I think the hottest guy is Kai!" Janelle said rather loudly knowing if she muttered Dez would make her shout it. Then she walked over to Kai who was rather shocked, but when she was close enough she didn't have to kiss him. He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. Then gently kissed her. The other girls sighed and got mushy, until they started getting carried away!

"Janelle GET A ROOM! Gosh!" Megan yelled discussed!

That broke their moment, so an angry Janelle and a pissed off Kai con versed, then came up with this.

Smiling evilly with Kai smirking Janelle said, " Since you interrupted I dare all of my team members to plays 7 mins in heaven with the guy they think is hot!" All the girls blushed while the guys looked quite happy.

" FINE!" All the girls yelled together!

Dezarae shyly walked over to Ray and asked, "Would you play 7 mins in heaven with me." Never did she look in his eye. She didn't even look up! Immediately Ray stood up blushing slightly, but he leaned in and kissed her lightly anyway. Both blushed 3 shades darker. Softy Dez led Ray to her room after saying, "Emily! Megan! Use whatever guestroom you want. Talk to you later."

Emily rushed over to Tyson and grabbed him. When they were in the hall she whispered, " I like you Tyson. I'll understand if you don't l…" Tyson crushing her mouth with his cut her off. They slid off to the farthest guestroom.

Megan had went up to Max and held his hand while rushing out, "Ilikeyou.Ifyoudon'tlikemeIwontbeangry,butpleasesayyoudo!" She finished panting! "I like you to Megan!" Then he pecked her on the cheek and led her to a guestroom.

Forgive me for short chappys! They will be longer in Summer Vacation. For now I have 2 more days of School. YEAH!

Next time some fluff for each couple, because I can't make it lemon. If I do Kyo can't read this. SORRY!

Clicky clicky!


	5. Breaking the ice

Hi peoples!

I've missed you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooo 2 days later oooooooooooo much!

My computer broke!

I was in depression for like weeks!

Any way I wont say anything about reviews until I have more, and this is just a quick chappy since I haven't put one up all summer!

Here you go!

Chapter 5

Breaking the ice!

Recap! All the couples were in secluded parts of Dez's house.

To Kai and Janelle!

After every one left Janelle became very aware of the fact that she was in Kai's lap. She had just opened her mouth to say something, but Kai cut her off wit a sweet simple kiss. Some how that little kiss grew until Kai had eased his tongue into her mouth and was caressing her stomach under her shirt. Janelle leaned back pulling Kai on top of her. Then……………………………………………………

You'll find out in the next chapter. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gasp cough wheeze!

On ward with Ray and Dez!

Once in her room both stood blushing furiously until Ray whispered, "What the hell!"

With that he wrapped him self around her and kissed her slowly, but with a hint of forcefulness! That's what shocked her enough to open her mouth is surprise, but she didn't mind when his tongue started to rub hers.

Sloth like Ray………………………………………………………………………

Cackling evilly!

Emily and Tyson!

Emily and Tyson had started with kissing, but then both were hungry. Therefore both lay in a bed eating cookies between kisses. Both reached for the same cookie, and agreed to share it. Things heated up. A lot!

Soon they were eating the same cookies, then the cookies disappeared completely! Tyson's hand crepes……………………………………………………

Cackling so scarily, that my mom yelled up the stairs what's going on!

Megan and Max!

Megan was snuggled up to Max on the floor in the guestroom. Somehow while kissing they fell off! Now they were content wit the occasional kiss, and Max caressing Megan's hair. Soon after all the couples feel a sleep. Not one person was left alone that night.

Ok! I know that chappy was stupid, but I had to put up something! And sorry it was soo short! Please! I need ideas! Well. BYE BYE!

Oh! And ask Janelle to give out the appearance of KRACKLE!

Clicky clicky!


	6. Huh?

HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in soooooooooo long! But I just recently got my computer fixed!Thatwas a little while ago, but I didn't have an idea yet for the new chappy!Well here you go. I'm BACK!

Chapter 6 Huh?

Weeks later(MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA! I'm so nefarious! That means I'm evil!)The boys were sitting in the dojo lost in thought...Until...Dramatic effect...Hilary bust in!

" I am so sick of all of you moaping arounf like sad rats who lost their chese!"(I love Fruits Basket!)All of the boys looked blankly at her." Like that!"They sigh, and look at each other.Finnally Ray desides to enlighten her."Sorry Hil, but those girls took our lives by storm! We just don't know what to think now that we cant seem ot find them any where!"He sighed to add to the effect. "Well!If you had told me that right away I would have told you that there happens to be big news floating around the school!

"Hilary was smirking in such trimphant that they were all curious as to what was going on. " Well! Are you going to guess what it is!" Agian she got blank looks. "Well...

And ya'll shall find out soon! As soon as i think of what is happening!(Actually I have an idea,but I feel like a cliff hanger!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGasp!HA!


	7. New Classmates?

MUWAHAHAHAHA! Acctually, this is why people don't read my stuff anymore!sniffsniff! Well...sorry peeps, but I'm going to Wayland Academy next fall so...I most likly wont be able to write much of any thing, for the next 4 YEARS! Sucks right? Anyway, I'll do the best I can. OK!

Chapter 7

New Class Mates

"Well! Theres a rumor that a bunch of new girls are coming to our school!" If Hil had thought that would gain some attention...it soooooooooooo didn't! They all still stared almost as if saying, so what? " GUYS! This could help ya'll get over them!" Still blank stares. " GRR! Just think about it some, ok?"

"What ever Hilary! Just go away." Hilary just growled and stalked out...

After some more moping the guys all were thinking...maybe she's right...

OK! Peeps, I got more stuff to write, but I'm realllllllly lazy, and just had a reallllllly bad day at school, so...HAVE SOME COMPASION!

Clicky clicky!


End file.
